Game Set!
by Ashuri Nikouru
Summary: Tennis is the sport to play. kagome's pro tennis mom allowed her to stay with her family, the echizen's. What will happen at her new school? There are many surprises! IYxPOT xover. Please RxR! pairing undecided as of now. . .
1. Chapter 1

One day in the afternoon, when it was extremely hot, a boy was walking up to the Echizen residence and asked for Ryoma. The woman who opened the door told the boy that Ryoma was in the back. He walked to the back, and when he saw Ryoma he yelled, "Ryo….". He stopped when he noticed Ryoma was playing a match of tennis with a girl who looked no older than sixteen. The match ended with a score of six-two. Ryoma had lost. The boy was in shock. Ryoma had won the u.s. open and he just lost to a GIRL. The boy left not wanting to disturb Ryoma.

On the tennis court

-w/Ryoma

"Made made Dane. that was good. It looks like you've improved a little." the girl told Ryoma while patting his hear.

"I have improved a lot. So are you transferring tomorrow or what?" Ryoma asked shaking her hand off his head.

"Yeah. I am glad too! I hated moving around everywhere. I finally got my mom to agree to let me stay here." the girl told Ryoma while grabbing her water.

"Kagome, Ryoma, Dinner!" yelled a man's voice from the main house.

"Coming!" they yelled simultaneously. They both put there racquets away and headed for the house.

For dinner they had Kagome's favorite, Udon. The family all sat down and started eating.

"Ryoma, I want you to show Kagome around tomorrow. Understand?" Ryoma's dad said to him while pointing at him with his chopsticks.

Grabbing a piece of bread, Ryoma nodded.


	2. The Awaited Day! First real chapter

The Awaited Day!

One day in the afternoon, when it was extremely hot, a boy was walking up to the Echizen residence and asked for Ryoma. The woman who opened the door told the boy that Ryoma was in the back. He walked to the back, and when he saw Ryoma he yelled, "Ryo….". He stopped when he noticed Ryoma was playing a match of tennis with a girl who looked no older than sixteen. The match ended with a score of six-two. Ryoma had lost. The boy was in shock. Ryoma had won the u.s. open and he just lost to a GIRL. The boy left not wanting to disturb Ryoma.

On the tennis court

-w/Ryoma

"Made made Dane. that was good. It looks like you've improved a little." the girl told Ryoma while patting his hear.

"I have improved a lot. So are you transferring tomorrow or what?" Ryoma asked shaking her hand off his head.

"Yeah. I am glad too! I hated moving around everywhere. I finally got my mom to agree to let me stay here." the girl told Ryoma while grabbing her water.

"Kagome, Ryoma, Dinner!" yelled a man's voice from the main house.

"Coming!" they yelled simultaneously. They both put there racquets away and headed for the house.

For dinner they had Kagome's favorite, Udon. The family all sat down and started eating.

"Ryoma, I want you to show Kagome around tomorrow. Understand?" Ryoma's dad said to him while pointing at him with his chopsticks.

Grabbing a piece of bread, Ryoma nodded.

Next Day The clock said 7:30.

Bring Bring A hand hit the button to turn off the clock.

"Kagome! Get up, or we'll be late for school," Ryoma said, he was already dressed and ready to go.

"I'm getting up," said Kagome in a sleepy tone. Kagome got dressed in her new uniform and went downstairs where Ryoma was waiting for her.

"Let's go, slowpoke! School starts in 30," Ryoma said putting on his shoes. Kagome followed suit, to sleepy to answer.

At School

Kagome and Ryoma were walking to the school's office to receive Kagome's schedule and class number. Her schedule went as following

Honors Chemistry

Ancient History

Calculus

English 3

"Kagome you are in class 3-1. I know someone if your class come with me and he can show where you are going." Ryoma told Kagome while walking out of the office heading towards the tennis courts.

Earlier on the Tennis Courts

"Hey Momo, you told me earlier you had something to say. What was it?" a boy with red hair asked.

"Well Eiji-sempai, yesterday I was going over to Ryoma's to hang, and I saw him lose 6-3 to a GIRL." The boy, now identified as Momoshiro, whispered in to Eiji's ear.

"WHAT!? O'CHIBI LOST TO A GIRL!?" Eiji yelled loudly so everyone on the courts could hear.

Everyone on the courts turned and looked at Eiji shocked. It suddenly became the talk of everyone.

Now with Kagome and Ryoma

"RYOMA, where are we going?" Kagome asked while yawning. Ryoma tried to ignore her, but it wasn't working she just kept asking. "The tennis courts. Where else?" Ryoma replied not even looking at her to answer.

When they arrived, everyone on the tennis courts was talking, which was unusual since Tezuka-buchou normally didn't allow it while at practice. When he opened the court gate, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. The red head boy, Eiji, ran up to him.

"O'chibi, is it true you lost to a girl yesterday. Please tell me you were letting her win or something," he asked still hanging on Ryoma.

Every last person on the court got quiet anticipating his response.


	3. PREVIEW 2 CHAPTER 2

SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY

I am such a lazy butt! The reason I haven't updated in so long is because I haven't had time to type up the story. I have the next few chapters written so all I have to do is type them up! Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I wish I did, then I would keep Eiji ALL to myself. Now on to the story

~Last Time~ 

"O'chibi, is it true you lost to a girl yesterday. Please tell me you were letting her win or something," he asked still hanging on Ryoma.

Every last person on the court got quiet anticipating his response. 

~This Time~

Every last person on the court got quiet anticipating his response. The silence was broken when Kagome burst out laughing. 

" Kagome, Shut up." She stopped laughing and everyone turned to look at her and Ryoma.

"Yeah. I lost to her yesterday." Everyone gasped and started murmuring about themselves.

"Practice is over," yelled a voice over in a far corner.

All the people on the court were leaving. There starters were the only ones that stayed besides Kagome. 

"Ryoma, what is all the fuss and why didn't you show up to morning practice" the voice asked.

"Captain, I had to take my cousin to the office to get her schedule," said Ryoma while bowing to the captain. 

"YOUR COUSIN? THAT'S YOUR COUSIN!?" Momo interrupted.

"Yeah. She is staying with my family because her mom is away." Ryoma told the group. Kagome stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi. I am very pleased to meet you all." A chorus of 'nice to meet you' was heard from the boys.

"I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, Captain of the tennis team, and this is Vice Captain Oishi," said the voice now identified as Tezuka.

"Hello," Oishi said. The entire team introduced themselves.

This is just a preview the full chapter will come out before Christmas. I PROMISE


End file.
